The Silver Rose
by Eve Frost
Summary: The Scouts grandchildren face a new enemy. *Discontinued*
1. The Meeting

The Silver Rose  
Scarlette L'Amour  
  
Author Notes- I don't own Sailor Moon (Aw darn!) Lady Serenity is Rini.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was after Neo-Queen Serenity's death that Neo-Queen Lady Serenity and her husband, Neo-King Helios, learned how to rebuild the kingdoms on the planets. Using both the golden and silver crystals, they built their palace on the moon. Soon after the Moon Palace was occupied, Neo-Queen Lady Serenity gave birth to her son, Apollo. Apollo had red eyes like his mother and white hair like his father. He was the heir to the golden crystal.  
  
Happiness fell upon the kingdom. There was only one problem plaguing the good Queen. Males cold not inherit the silver crystal or the moon kingdom, but since there was peace Neo-Queen Lady Serenity left the problem alone hoping things would work out.   
  
********  
  
One day, Apollo, now 15, was walking in the Royal Gardens looking at his parents' and grandparents' favorite roses. His Grandma Serenity and Grandpa Darien loved red roses, his parents pink. He himself liked the Moon's silver-grey roses, the ones still living here with the last bit of sorcery left from the Silver Millennium his Godmother told him about.  
  
He was walking around another bend in the garden when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, Sorry! Can I help you up?" asked Apollo to the now sitting form in front of him.  
  
"Hey! Watch were you're going next time," said the feminine voice from in from of him as he helped her up.  
  
"My name is Apollo," he said as she dusted her self off.  
  
"My name is Ren," she said as he now took a good look at her. She had silver -grey hair and silver-ice blue eyes. Her skin was very pale even compared to his Godmother Hotaru, she was almost white. She had a ice blue dress on that accented the blue in her eyes. Ren's hair was pushed behind one ear and held back with a moon rose.  
  
Ren quickly looked at the Earth. She murmured quietly, "Two o'clock," then out loud, "Well gotta go, don't wanna be late. See ya, Pollo!" and with that she ran in to the maze of flowers leaving him behind. As she left the moon rose fell out of her long silvery hair. Apollo picked up the rose and stared at it curiously. `I wonder where she's from, she doesn't look earthborn and all her age are,' with that thought he walked towards the palace.  
  
********  
  
The servent stared at his queen as he told her about her half-sister's finish of the moon palace. His queen grinned at the news.  
  
"The moon brat, my half-sister, won't know what hit her. I'll finish what my mother and Metallia started years ago." and with that the servent took his leave.  
  
********  
  
"Apollo, dear, where've you been?" asked Neo-Queen Lady Serenity, as her only child walked into the empty throne room.  
  
"Mom, you know I'm always in the gardens. I've a question. Could Lunarians have survived here after Beryl's battle?"  
  
"I don't think so, they needed the silver crystal to survive here."  
  
"But, Mom, if you only needed the silver crystal, how come Grandma Serenity didn't build the Moon Palace, her home in the beginning, in her reign."  
  
"Son, I think my mother used a lot of her energy to build Earth's population back up, also this place was, IS, her graveyard. She, her friends, my father, and her mother were killed here once and it held to many memories for her. I also don't think she was supposed to find out how. Now, what's with all the questions?"  
  
"I met a girl today. Her name was Ren. She was unnaturally pale and her clothes were made from something different than ours."  
  
"Interesting, I didn't bring any girls here who fit your description . Well, you better get to training or I know Kunzite and Andesite are going to get you."  
  
"Right, Thanks Mom!" Apollo ran out of the throne room to go to training.  
  
********  
  
Neo-Queen Lady Serenity was talking to her advisor Diana, who was on Earth, about the state of things down there.  
  
"There's been some energy drains, but no serious injuries, deaths, or monsters."  
  
"Energy drains but no monsters, but how?! Is there a build up of Nega-Energy?"  
  
"Actually yes now that you ask there has been, but barely a noticeable amount."  
  
"I guess I'll send some of the Sailor Force to check it out."  
  
"We'll be expecting them." Click.  
  
********  
  
"So late again, Apollo. What, did you find a new flower?" asked Blaze sarcastically. Blaze had shoulder length wavy red-black hair and blue eyes. She was the Princess of Mars and had the same fiery sarcastic attitude as her grandmother.  
  
"You could say that," Apollo answered looking at the moon rose in his hand.  
  
"Blaze, leave him alone. You just got here yourself," said Azurite. Azurite had straight white-gold shoulder length hair like his grandfather and blue-gold eyes. At this Blaze snickered back.  
  
"Oh! Hi guys!" said Electra. She had brown mid-back length hair that had bright yellow highlights in it. Her green gold streaked eyes matched her hair somewhat. Electra looked around.   
  
"Where's Cryolite?"  
  
"Behind you," said the voice of the light blue hair and eyed young man that was the Prince of Mercury, "I just came from the library," He tossed his head towards the palace his short blue hair getting in his eyes.  
  
Just as he walked so did Kunzite.  
  
"Hello, students. You all are going to go to Earth. Your mission is to check out and identify why there is an increase in negative energy." said Kunzite to the astonished students in front of him.  
  
Azurite was the first to answer, "Yes, sir. Will we be staying in Crystal Palace or inside the city?"  
  
"In the city, we have a house set up for all of you and you're registered in school. Don't groan school is good for you."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Kunzite. We appreciate you enrolling us into school. Will we use our grandparents' last name," asked Apollo.  
  
"Yes, you will use your grandmothers' last name and Adam, use your Grandmother's married name."  
  
"Thank you," the Sailor Force said as they went away to talk to their parents.  
As Apollo walked away he thought, `Darn, I won't be able to see that girl, Ren, again.'   
  
********  
  
Neo-Queen Lady Serenity looked at the sheet in front of her, she disregarded it for other things. `I have to call in the guardians.'  
  
She picked up the phone to call her secretary, "Lana, will you call in the guardians from their training."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty, I'll get right on it."  
  
"Thank you," and she hung up the phone. `I hope they're ready."  
  
********  
  
Apollo had said good bye to his parents and was ready to travel via moonbeam to Earth. His companions were also waiting to be beamed down (A.N. No reference to Star Trek intended.)the engineer was ready. They were beamed down. They landed in the Crystal Tokyo Moonbeam Transport Center. There they caught a cab and went to their new house.   
  
Their house was a two story and already furnished with everything they needed. Since it was late they went to bed to get ready for the next day. Their first day of school.  
  
********  
  
It just happened that they all went to different schools except Cryolite, alias Chris (everybody knew the princes' and princesses' names), Apollo, alias Alan, and Electra, alias Lita (she liked her grandma's name), they went to Crossroads Junior High, the same school their grandparents had gone to. Blaze, also taking her grandma's name, Rei, and Azurite, now Adam, went to the same school their grandmas had.  
  
Alan, Lita, and Chris all had the same first period. Thet were introduced and their day went smoothly. When they got home, much to their, Adam, and Rei's surprise, there were six pets in their living room talking.  
  
"What the fuck!!!" screamed Rei, her temper being what it is and the sight. There were three cats, two ravens, and a turtle.   
  
"Excuse me," a raven said, "but you should watch your language."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?!?" retorted Rei.  
  
"We're your gaurdians, Phobos," the other raven said as he pointed to his twin," and I, Deimos, are yours especially." he finished pointedly.  
  
"Let's introduce ourselves," said a white-gold cat with a half-sun on his forehead to the others,"My name is Hyperion; I'm your guardian Apollo." Hyperion walked up to Alan.  
  
Then a light green cat spoke, "Electra, I'm your gaurdian, Zeus." He had the sign of Jupiter on his forehead.   
  
"Oooh! Your cute Zeus!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
The third cat, colored light pink with Venus's sign on her forehead, stepped forward, "Azurite, I'm Aphrodite your guardian." Azurite picked her up and put her on his shoulder.   
  
"Very nice to meet you," he replied [Rei was the only one who was upset with their pet(s)]  
  
The light blue box turtle with Mercury's symbol on the middle of his shell looked up at Chris, "My name is Hermes, and I'm actually faster then the cats or birds." Chris smiled at this.   
  
Rei looked at her birds, "Why is there two of you and one of me?"  
  
Phobos answered, "Cause your special." This made Rei smile.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all, but why didn't we know we had guardians?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well, we're supposed to meet you guys when you were little but as we come from different planets we had some diplomatic problems concerning our training and then we had to go through training. Well, all of us except Deimos, Phobos, and Hyperion. They are the decendants of the original four guardians (Rei's crows and Luna and Artimis)." answered Aphrodite.  
  
"We had better go to sleep, we do have school tomarrow." said Alan and then they all wento bed.  
  
Alan walked up the stairs following Hyperion thinking, 'I wonder how this will all turnout, a false alarm oran excitibg adventure.' with that thought he turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
A.N. I need at least 5 reviews to finish tis fic, if I don't get them....  
-Scarlette   
  



	2. Author Notes for The Silver Rose

A.N. K, this is just to clear some things up about family because, seriously, I got confused writing the last chapter. So I'll tell everybody who cares to read this the who's who of The Silver Rose.  
  
Apollo/Alan=Prince of the Earth, Son of Rini & Helios  
  
Azurite/Adam=Prince of Venus, Grandson of Mina and Malachite*  
  
Cryolite/Chris=Prince of Mercury, Grandson of Amy & Zoisite**  
  
Electra/Lita=Princess of Jupiter, G.daughter of Lita & Nephrite*  
  
Blaze/Rei=Princess of Mars, G.daughter of Rei & Jadeite*  
  
*In the original(Japanese) anime version of Sailor Moon Kunzite(Malachite) remembers he was one of Endymion(Darien) Four Kings and the other generals were the other Four Kings. Then Kunzite find three stones each representing the other dead kings/generals. Then somehow (I forget) Kunzite dies and in turn is also made(?) into a stone or sometihing like that. I forget what happens after that and Im too lazy to go find out, but in my story Darien collects the stones even under Beryl's spell and when he becomes Neo-King Darien revives his kings with the help of Serenity, then the Four Kings marry their true loves, the Inners.  
  
**Zoicite is male.  
  
Oh yeah as a final note. All of the background history in my story is going to be a mix of Japanese and dubbed, manga and anime. So, if you get royally confused just e-mail me at eve_of_destruction@sailormoon.com. I'll try to make things less confusion.  
  
-Scarlette 


	3. Revelations and Surprises

A.N. Hey readers! Well, I know it's been some time since I posted last so here's the next chapter of 'The Silver Rose'.  
  
Spot light shines center stage. A girl walks out and stands on the edge of the light. The girl clears her throat.  
  
"To all the people who care about legal stuff," she reads from the card in front of her, then glances backstage toward the lawyer standing there," Do I have to say it?" The lawyer nods. "Ok, I don't own Sailor Moon," Tears star to fall from her eyes but she perks up as she reads the next statement on the card. "But Apollo, Azurite, Cryolite, Electra, and Blaze are mine. So is the plot. Please, don't take any, if you ask nicely I'll let you borrow them." Then the girl runs back across the stage to the comforting darkness.  
  
The next morning Alan was the first to awaken. His friends soon joined him in the breakfast nook. Alan, Lita, and Chris got ready and walked to school, Rei and Adam waited to be picked up for their rides to the thier own respective private school.  
  
The day went as normal, and no trouble befell the young royals. When they got home they had a meeting about their objective and how to go around getting to it with their newfound gaurdians.  
  
"I say we just check some readings and get back home." said Rei crankily. She missed the red sandy landscape of her home, Mars. The humid (I'm just assuming that Japan is humid, as I've never been there.) weather of Crysapan(Japan) was too damp for her liking, the only place on Earth that Rei would've felt comfortable, though, was the desert.  
  
Chris struck down Rei's suggestion, "We are supposed to trace the Nega-Energy to where it's stored, this surely spells trouble or we would not have been assigned this task."  
  
Rei sighed it was going to be a long visit.  
  
The Sailor Force continued with their meeting, they didn't notice that their leader was not participating in the conversation. Alan quickly stood up.  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm tired I'm going to go upstairs and get some sleep. Hyperion stay down here and tell me about the meeting in the morning."  
  
The others nodded that they knew, and Alan turned and went upstairs to his room.  
  
*Alan's POV*  
  
'I can't get her out of my mind. Beautiful silky liquid silver hair and peircing eyes that were the color of moonlight. Ren.'  
  
I turned into my room as I reached the upstairs hall. My room was decorated in a gold/silver sun/moon theme. My queen bed had a silver comforter with a huge golden sun on it. My walls were painted different hues of blue. One side was light blue with another huge golden sun on it, and the other side was painted midnight blue with a huge silver moon on it. A desk and chair  
were the only other furniture in my room. On the desk was my computer. I walked in and layed on my bed.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked myself. 'Ren. She's like no person I've ever seen, and she couldn't have been earthborn, not with that silver aura.'( Apollo/Alan can see people's auras)  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Adam/Azurite came in.  
  
"Want to tell me about her?"  
  
"There's this girl, her name is Ren. I saw her on the Moon, right before we left. She was beautiful and like no other person I've ever seen. She had beautiful silver hair and eyes and skin and..."  
  
"You mean you saw a silver girl?" said Azurite questioningly.  
  
"Well, her skin wasn't silver but her aura was a brilliant silver."  
  
"Yeah, well, where'd you see her?"  
  
"In the Royal Rose Gardens."  
  
"I thought that was closed off to everybody except you and your parents."  
  
"You know, I didn't think about that. How did she get in, then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I have to find her again, Azurite, I have to find her."  
  
"Well, you're not going to find her if you're tired, so get some sleep and we'll work on it in the morning, we don't have school tomorrow."  
  
"Ok Azurite, and thank you."  
  
"No problem, we're friends, that's what friends do for each other. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Azurite walked out and shut the door. I got ready, then I went to sleep.  
  
*3rd Person*  
  
The next morning Rei and Lita went to the mall, they , of course, drug Chris along with them.  
  
They were shopping at the Cherry Blossom mall when it was attacked by a monster. The monster was green and tall and looked like an over grown lizard (for lack of better ideas). They quickly transformed and ran towards the thing and threw attacks at it. (Think Original Mars and Jupiter Sailor suits except the bottom of the skirt, the center of the brooch, and at the tip of the bottom V thing above their skirts their respective planet symbols in silver could be seen. Cryolite Sailor Knight outfit is like Zoycite's(1st season) except light blue where it's grey on Zoycite's outfit. The symbol of Mercury was on his color in silver.)  
  
"Mars Fireball Inferno!" Mars yelled as she pointed towards the monster and the fireballs that were once circling her flew at it in a wave of fire. The monster roared as his flesh was burned.  
  
The monster threw its own attack at Mars and Jupiter sliming them to the wall, they couldn't reach their communicators.  
  
Then Mercury yelled "Mercury Icicle Shards" and little icicles flew at the monster, piercing it's skin. The monster, though very weak, in turn also spewed slime at Mercury pinning him to the wall next to Mars and Jupiter.  
  
"Shit, you guys get to throw something at Mr. Big and Ugly, but of course I get slimed before I get to and now I'm stuck here waiting to be..." Jupiter was interrupted as another attack was sent at the monster, not hitting but distracting it. The three Sailors turned to see who had come to their rescue. The figure glanced at the and smiled.  
  
"I'm..."  
  
A.N. Hehehe! Yeah I know it's short but it was the perfect spot to leave it at. I mean , come on, I had to. So who do you think came and saved their butts? The person who guesses right gets the next chapter a day earlier then everybody else. Well, the next chapter should be out by next Friday if not sooner so give me your votes! I promise to try and make the next chapter longer and reviews kind of make it even longer so REVIEW or I'll get Cryolite to throw Icicle shards at you! Ja ne!  
  
-Scarlette 


End file.
